


Didn't Know You Liked Horror Movies (I Like You)

by NedrynWrites



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Date, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), M/M, Miscommunication, Mute Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedrynWrites/pseuds/NedrynWrites
Summary: Prompt by uhmmmsweetie on Tumblr:“I didn’t know you liked horror movies,” Erik mused. “Never struck me as the type.”< This is a horror movie?! > Eleven asked, frantic.





	Didn't Know You Liked Horror Movies (I Like You)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](https://uhmmmsweetie.tumblr.com/post/185814621655/a-and-b-arrive-at-a-movie-theater-and-find-their) is the prompt I used! 
> 
> Eleven is mute and uses ASL in this, but I didn't necessarily research every phrase he says, so please forgive me if it looks a little awkward. 
> 
> Rated Teen for one (1) instance of the frick word

Eleven made it back to Erik (his  _ date, _ Eleven could still hardly believe it) just in time for the movie to start.  He had a bowl of popcorn bigger than his head in one arm, two drinks precariously balanced in the other. 

The movie started playing shortly before he got the food and drinks out of his hands.  It opened with a teenage girl on skype with her friends, all of them being rather awful to her.  Eleven wondered what this movie was about. He never thought to find out, too much in a daze with Erik, his long-time best friend turned long-time crush, standing right there, grinning and talking about how excited he was to watch it. 

“Thanks for agreeing to come with me,” Erik whispered, grabbing a handful of the popcorn Eleven had balanced between them. 

< No problem, > Eleven signed, nerves causing the gesture to be far less graceful than he would have liked.  He hoped there was enough light from the screen for Erik to see him. <Thanks… for asking. > 

“I didn’t know you liked horror movies,” Erik mused. “Never struck me as the type.” 

< This is a horror movie?! > Eleven asked, frantic.  He  _ hated _ horror, couldn’t stand being scared. 

“You didn’t know that?  Then why-” Erik stopped short as someone a row ahead shushed him.  He raised his hands to continue the sentence in sign language, but then the light of the film dropped drastically.  Eleven could barely see what was happening on screen, let alone what Erik was saying. 

It started out okay.  It was just dark on screen because it was night.  Eleven might have been calm if he wasn’t waiting for the other shoe to drop.  

Soon enough, scary music started playing.  Eleven was shaking. He wanted to leave, if he was being honest with himself, but he didn’t want to ruin the date just because he couldn’t handle a little bit of fictional- 

A monster burst forward on screen with a sudden crescendo in the music.  Eleven yelped, and instinctively grabbed the closest thing to him. That happened to be Erik’s hand. 

He pulled away just as fast, embarrassed.  Erik was laughing softly, audible now that the movie had gotten quiet again. 

 

* * *

 

Eleven was still shaking so much he could hardly walk when they left the theater.  Erik chuckled, the sudden noise causing Eleven to nearly jump out of his skin. 

“Why did you agree to go if you didn’t like horror?” he snorted. “Not even Ronnie wanted to tag along for this one.” 

< I… > Eleven started awkwardly. < You asked me if I wanted to see a movie with you. > 

“Yeah, nobody else wanted to see this one, so I figured I’d ask, even though I didn’t think you’d want to.  Didn’t want to go to the theater alone, after all.” 

 

_ “Hey,” Erik had said, snapping Eleven out of it.  His mind had wandered off. “Go to the movies with me.”  _

_ Veronica had scoffed, saying that Eleven wouldn’t want to, but he was already nodding.  _

_ Serena looked surprised.  Eleven wondered why. She already knew how he felt, she was the  _ only _ one who knew, as far as he was aware.  _

 

_ Fuck, _ Eleven realized, heart sinking,  _ I totally misread that. _

It wasn’t a date. 

< Oh, > he signed, eyes trained on the ground. 

“Why do you look so… oh,” Erik said. “You thought this was a date.” 

< I’m sorry. > He fought to swallow the lump in his throat.  His eyes stung, but he wouldn’t cry. 

“No, no no no,  _ I’m _ sorry,” Erik said quickly. 

Not until he got home, at least. < It’s fine, > he answered, proud of how his hands didn’t shake. 

“Let me make it up to you?” Erik offered. “There’s a- well.  I wouldn’t say nice, but a decent restaurant a couple blocks down.  I happen to be in good with the owner. Let me treat you?” 

Eleven finally looked up at him, confused. 

“I swear I’m better at first dates when I’m not too dumb to realize I’m on one,” Erik rambled, scratching the back of his neck. “So… give me another shot?” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was really just a warmup prompt that I did and ended up liking. I have a much bigger, Act III canon fic in the works, so please look out for that! And as always, if you liked it, please drop a kudos, or a comment if you're feeling brave! Even a smiley face to let me know you enjoyed it would make me very happy!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://nedrynwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
